Lemuel x Matthew
by Iheartboylove123
Summary: Matthew is straight.But Lemuel is gay.What happens in the shower that changes Matthew?Original Story.One-Shot


Matthew breaths in and out,the whistle jumps over the passes the halfway runs as fast as he sees the finish line and was almost there when Lemuel trips him."aah what the fuck Lemuel,"shouts Matthew.

Lemuel grins and steps on the finish gets up and dust himself off and calls Lemuel an asshole but Lemuel ignores him and walks to the locker room.

Matthew follows and says,"I could have won if you didn't trip me." Lemuel laughs and says,"you can't win anything,so just shut up or I'll cum in your face," Matthew blushes,how can Lemuel say things like and Lemuel stripped down to their boxers.

They take off their boxers and walk to the other boys come into the locker and go to the showers..The locker room gets really foggy and Matthew sighs enjoying the liked the mist and how hot it suddenly Matthew feels a hand grab his dick.

He tries to turn around but then the hand starts to massage his 's dick starts to wake up and moans a little,he wants to fight this person's hand but it felt really good Since it was misty,Matthew couldn't see who it jerks Matthew's dick back and forth.

Matthew feels the warm water run down his body and he remembers the times he jerked off in the feels the person's hard dick poking his back.

The dick begins to grind on his makes the man groan a other hand of this person tilted Matthew's ,soft lips touch his lips and Matthew's eyes widen at the sudden stops fighting and the hand on his dick pulls faster.

Matthew moans into the lips of this person."Aaaaah mmhmm mmm!,"Matthew's muffled voice reaches no one's only he could call Lemuel to help him.A wet tongue slips into Matthew's mouth.

The tongue swirls in Matthew's couldn't tell which felt better,the tongue in his mouth or the hand jerking him hand starts slid his down towards his balls and gives them a feels some of his precum drip out his cock and drip on the floor.

Matthew feels his cock heat up,his breath started to get felt the other hand on his chin touch his ,he had to two hands jerking his cock,he felt a hot burning feeling in his stomach."AAAAHHH I'm c-cumming."

Then,his cock bursted white streams of cum all over the sank to the floor and tried to catch his mist started to disappear and Matthew's eyes grew wide when he saw who was the man that made him cum.

"L-LEMUEL what the..mmm,"Matthew shouted but Lemuel gagged him with a nearby towel."You know something Matthew...I always liked you but you always say you aren't gay."whispered Lemuel in a sinister slowly removed the towel from Matthew's mouth.

Lemuel dragged Matthew's head down towards his smirks and says,"Suck it Matthew like the little slut you are."Matthew obeys only because he afraid of what Lemuel might do to him if he doesn' softly grabs Lemuel's cock with his sticks out his tongue and licks the giant dick then puts his mouth on it and bobs up and down.

He tries sucking like the girls do in the porn videos he Lemuel closes his eyes and moans Matthew feels he's doing a good pulls Matthew's mouth off his dick and whispers,"Enough!,"

Lemuel moved his hand toward Matthew's mouth and said,"Lick my fingers till their dripping wet."Matthew did as he was he finished licking,Lemuel flipped Matthew over and stuck a finger in Matthew's cried out,"Stop please,it hurts!" as tried to get up.

Lemuel slammed Matthew down and stuck two fingers deep into Matthew's cried as he felt Lemuel stretch his slutty could not tell if he felt pain or bit his lip so hard he bled,Lemuel lick it off and brought his head to Matthew's dripping hole.

Matthew's breath hitched,Lemuel's tongue darted into Matthew's 's tongue started circling in his hole.

Lemuel grabbed his dick and aimed right into Matthew's started to rape Matthew."aah ahh L-Lemuel wait I'm bleeding,aaaaah stop,"cried Matthew."I can't stop now it feels to good,look at your dick it's hard but no one touching it,"says Lemuel.

"Do you want me to help,Matthew,just beg for it,".Matthew didn't want to look weak in front of his his cock was wanting a release."L...Lemuel um...please touch it,"moans Matthew.

"Good boy," says Lemuel starts jerking Matthew off."ahh mmhmm L..Lemuel more,"moans Matthew .Lemuel starts thrusting harder and faster in Matthew."Lemuel...I'm c...cumming,"Matthew squeezes Lemuel's dick with his screams,"M..me too,"."AAAAHHH,"they cry aloud.

Two white streams of cum spread all over their faces and chest.

They lie on the floor trying to catch their pulls out of Matthew's hole .Cum dribbled down Matthew's leg,he puts his finger in Matthew's ass and scoops his cum out.

Matthew shivers when he feels Lemuel finishes,they get they're clothes and walk into the hallway looking for they're trips because Lemuel pounded him pretty hard.

"L..Lemuel...um..do you..want to go..ou,"Matthew was cut off by Yadiri yelling at them."where were you guys it's already 8th period,"Yadiri looked at each other and Matthew yells," WHAT,Lemuel you Baka,".

Lemuel kisses Matthew and runs but he whispered something that made Matthew blush."well Matthew at least I got a boyfriend now,"says just stands there with as shocked look on his giggled and Matthew shouted,"LEMUEL!"

Fin㇮6


End file.
